


Between Two Points

by Citruline



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, alpha!Natsu, omega!Gray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citruline/pseuds/Citruline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world ravaged by war it is still possible to forge meaningful relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Points

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.

The world was going through a chaotic era. There were uprisings everywhere as a new order tried to be established.

The sense of safety was gone, as the various factions warred to make their ideals stand.

Of course that not all the factions were fighting for the global good, in many places the old ideals of class segregation and lack of rights were still too strong.

But, here and there, there were still niches of calm and peace. An illusion that was like a thin layer of oil over water, it was there but didn’t take much to shatter.

The forests and small villages bordering on the forests were still sheltered from the chaos, almost as if the nature was working to protect the thin wisps of life.

Gray sat at his kitchen table, looking at the streams of light that came from the window, some of them being filtered by the canopy of trees. A faint breeze came from the window, the balmy coolness caressing Gray’s skin. The dark haired one was feeling too warm, a furnace seemingly burning at his core.

Gray swore.

He knew what this was. The beginnings of a heat. And, because of the war, he didn’t have the suppressants that would make it easier to endure.

He could feel it curling on his stomach, liquid fire running through his veins and making the breeze feel wonderful but not enough. It was not enough!

With a punch o the table, Gray stood. He turned and noticed the wetness that was left on his chair. The uncomfortable feeling of the fabric of his trousers stuck against his skin, he was oozing the slick. Already.

It was going faster than he expected, the heat.

Maybe he should close the windows, he didn’t want the pheromones to escape the small space of his cot, inviting alphas. It would be difficult if he were to spend the heat alone, granted, but it would be better than having a stupid villager slobbering all over him. Omegas. Being ridiculed and not given any rights and being slaves and only having to be possessed, mated, bred. They didn’t have the right to any say on their lives. They were here just to be used.

And, despite for the fact that most of the village was agreeable to omegas and gave them the possibility to have their life, some people had started to trickle by, coming from the war. And some of those had the old ideals.

If they caught Gray, the omega would be in trouble. It didn’t matter if he had a trickling of magic coursing through his body – ice magic, to boot – no, he would be locked, pushed aside and only have a master breed him at their own leisure.

Gray didn’t want that. He couldn’t be locked away like some kind of heirloom. No, that wouldn’t be the life for Gray.

Gray walked around the house, closing the windows as swiftly as he could. The fever was reaching him, making his head hazy. His trousers were becoming a nuisance – not only were they sticky and plastering to his skin but the coarse fabric also chafed in an unpleasant way.

Finally, Gray leaned against the kitchen counter, sweating profusely and with labored breathing. His ears picked a noise coming from outside and he forced himself to focus on it.

The door opened.

 

* * *

 

Natsu opened the door and reeled back, as if he’d been punched. The air was thick as pea soup, nearly unbreathable were it not for the sweet omega scent that permeated it. It was Gray’s scent, undoubtedly. It was sweet, like every omega was wont to, but there was a slight crispness, a lightness in it that one only experienced when standing amid the biting cold.

Natsu made himself focus instead of standing at the door, sniffing the air. His heart had started pounding and he could feel himself react already. It was a good thing that Gray had closed the windows, so as not to allow the scent to escape – Natsu wouldn’t be too pleased about having to contend with the other alphas but if it came to it, Natsu would massacre everybody that stood in his way until he got to Gray.

‘Hm, maybe I should ask Gray what he thinks about bonding with me.’ The alpha mused, though from previous conversations he knew that Gray wasn’t all that keen about bonding. But Natsu couldn’t help it, he was feeling possessive of his friend. In a way he hadn’t quite felt before. ‘Would I ever imagine that we’d get here? Two brats who were always fighting…’ he shook his head ruefully. ‘The question is: will he accept me? My help?’

He shook his head to himself and entered the house, closing the door behind and letting his instincts take him to where the scent was stronger. He found Gray in the kitchen, leaning heavily against the counter and looking completely out of it.

“Gray.” He said, snapping the other off whichever trance he was in.

“Where have you been?” Gray growled, hand tightening on the counter until his knuckles were white.

“Ahh, you see, I had to go buy some things for the girls. They’d asked me and I’d promised them I would do it so-“

“So you forgot about that old promise you made me?” Gray cut Natsu off.

“No! Not at all!” Natsu rebuked fiercely. “I would never.” Natsu approached Gray slowly, his hands up in the ‘ _I don’t mean any harm_ ’ gesture. He finally got close enough that he could embrace Gray. But… he got a punch in the face, courtesy of his friend.

“Hm, serves you right!” Gray whispered amid the wheezing breaths that he was taking. He was starting to sway towards Natsu, his body knew, instinctively, that this alpha would protect him – and in a deeply buried corner inside, Gray yelled at himself that he didn’t need anyone’s protection, thank you very much! – contrary to the other assholes. But… he could trust Natsu. His old friend wouldn’t overstep his bounds and would respect him. ‘Even if he’s an asshole, whose brain melted because of his fire magic…’ he still managed to muse to himself.

Natsu had been reeling from the punch – heck, omegas in this condition didn’t usually punch. They just presented and stuff. Well, omegas that weren’t Gray, that is. The asshole _could_ pack a punch – but he stood his ground and before he knew it, he had the heavy weight of Gray leaning against him. For one instant Natsu scrambled to adjust to the weight but before long the friends were interlocked in an embrace, both breathing in the other’s scent deeply.

They stood that way for long moments, noses pressed to each other’s necks, breathing and heartbeat slowly synching. Until Gray spoke.

“Natsu I want you to bite me.” He pushed his head back, so that both mages were looking at each other. “I want you to bond with me.”

“Are- are you sure?” Natsu asked, surprised.

“Y-yeeessss!” Gray hissed as his body twitched and convulsed as the omega felt a new bout of slick coming from him. He felt empty. He needed to be filled. As soon as possible!  “Now, get on with it! I don’t have all day, flame breath!” Gray gave Natsu’s arm a weak slap, his knees starting to shake as his body trembled with the heat.

“Okay then.” Natsu said, walking backwards and bringing Gray to the kitchen table. “Let’s begin here…” he had Gray leaning against the table and so the pink haired mage started working on Gray’s trousers, a sharp smile curling on his lips. “That’s much better, right?” he said in a deeper voice as the trousers fell to Gray’s feet with a heavy sound. Natsu glanced at them before locking eyes with Gray. “You’re pretty soaked already, huh?”

“Shut up.” Gray groused.

“Is it all for me?” the glare Natsu got made the alpha laugh. “Okay, shutting up…” Natsu finally said with another laugh. “Now, turn over, will ya?”

With a small whine chocked in his throat, Gray complied. Bracing himself on his elbows and letting out a sigh. Without his conscious notice, he arched his back in such a way that his backside was tilted enticingly.

Natsu heeded his silent command and placed his hands on the round globes of his ass. He started by kneading them, spreading the asscheeks and catching glimpses of the entrance that was beckoning him. Transparent fluid was oozing from it, sliding down Gray’s balls and erection, down the inside of his thighs.

Natsu knelt between Gray’s spread legs and leaned to lick the fluid. It came in copious amounts, even more so when Gray started moaning. With firm strokes of his tongue, Natsu cleaned Gray’s balls, licking up his perineum and coming to a stop at his entrance. With quick flicks of his tongue Natsu licked around the entrance, seeing the furled muscle twitch to his ministrations. Finally Natsu jabbed his tongue inside, the muscle already loose and compliant to his entrance. From the distance he could hear Gray moaning and pressing more into his tongue. With a pleased noise to himself Natsu tried to jab further inside, to reach places he knew that made Gray’s back arch in pleasure.

After a while, Natsu leaned back, and slipped two fingers inside. He thrust them and quickly added a third while his other hand curled around Gray’s erection and started to stroke it. Gray didn’t take long to start moving his hips. Natsu crooked his fingers and touched one of the areas that made Gray just lose it. The omega threw his head back and let out a drawn out moan. Natsu stuffed four fingers into Gray’s ass on the next moment, having a happy gurgle in response. The movement of his hand in the erection quickening, also being aided by the precome that was beading at the tip, which Natsu would then slide down in his downwards motion.

As Natsu started to add a twist of his wrist to his stroking, all the whole his fingers continued to thrust inside Gray, the alpha knew that it wouldn’t take long until Gray came.

Not three thrusts after that thought and Natsu’s prediction became true, Gray came with a loud – unintelligible – moan and flopped on the table.

“Hey! No getting lazy now!” Natsu mock-scolded as he let go of Gray, cleaned his hands on his trouser-legs and stood. His erection was so hard now that it pushed against the fabric and was anything but comfortable. And the pile of sated-omega that was still oozing that enticing scent wasn’t helping matters either. “It’s my turn now!”

After a few moments to let himself calm down, Gray did turn his head to reply, an overly content smile on his lips.

“Dumbass. Let me just…”

“You’re not telling me that you’d rather be as you are instead of in a comfortable bed.” Natsu said in disbelief.

“I don’t care…” Gray said languorously. “For now, it’s good.”

“That’s it!” Natsu said before hoisting Gray up his shoulder. The dark haired one let out a startled sound and kicked and punched ineffectively, his languor with a grip too strong over him still.

“The fuck are you doing! Put me down!” he managed to let out in a growl.

“Nope.” Natsu said brightly as he headed towards the bedroom.

“You asshole, I’m gonna kick your ass next time we’re training together!” Gray promised. And Natsu laughed.

“I’d like to see you try…” he finally said as they’d reached the room and he dropped Gray on the bed none too gently. “Well, here we are, then.” He affirmed as he made quick work of his clothes, letting them in a pile by the bed’s end. “Are you ready?”

“Took you long enough.” Gray grumbled as he turned to his front, slowly coming to his hands and knees. “Now, come on. I can feel the next wave closing in.”

“Hah, you’re too bossy. Lucy’s going to love hearing that!” Natsu knelt on the bed beside Gray, hands instantly going to map the omega’s back. “You should have seen her the other day. She was ready to chop your head after that comment about her being bossy.”

“Fine. You’re going to kneel there babbling about stuff that doesn’t matter at the moment or what?” Gray turned to glare at Natsu, but a new wave of heat crashed upon him, rushing through his veins and made him close his eyes, head tilting downwards as his arms shook and he nearly fell flat on his face on the bed. Sure hands were quick to grab him.

“Shit, that’s been faster from previous times. What the fuck?” Natsu swore as he steadied Gray to stand on his elbows and knees.

“Fuck!” Gray spat, body starting to shake with the rise of the heat inside him. “I told you it was coming.” His voice broke at the last word and he shook his head, sweat starting to cover his skin. “Hurry. P-please-“

“Yeah, you’re really out of it…” Natsu muttered to himself as he steadied Gray and lined himself with the other’s entrance. Distractedly, he noticed that the edges of his vision were getting blurry, the warmth irradiating from Gray’s body was becoming the center of his world, not only being enveloped by the scent and touch but also by the warmth of the body underneath his.

Natsu thrust inside Gray in one smooth motion, Gray’s back arching due to the feeling. A breathy gasp of his name was the last thing Natsu heard before his brain shut off for the moment and instinct took over.

 

At first Natsu started thrusting leisurely, his hands roaming over the expanse of body of his partner, both know and unknown paths were unfolding before him. And having Gray reacting so deliciously couldn’t but fill all his senses, the beckon of the body underneath his was increasing more and more. And so did Natsu’s rhythm. He started thrusting harder, Gray’s body swaying slightly underneath as he also got in the rhythm and counteracted his thrusts.

Natsu could feel his knot starting to fill. But he paid it no mind, one hand coming forward to entertwine with Gray’s and the other curled around his body and ran over his sweaty chest, fingers plucking at erect nipples distractedly. The fire mage curled his body over Gray’s, pressing his nose against the nape of Gray’s neck, inhaling the enticing scent that was stronger at that point. It made his mouth water.

In the distance he could hear Gray let out a whine of complaint, his body still arching towards Natsu’s almost as if demanding more. He wanted, needed, more.

Natsu’s thrusts became more forceful, his knot had filled already and with the increased rhythm of his thrusts it was starting to slip inside, pushing the rim open. The gasp Gray let out as Natsu pushed inside made the blood rushing through Natsu’s ears sound even louder. He was close, so, so close.

Natsu’s hand curled around Gray’s erection and he gave two, three strokes and Gray just _came_. A wordless whine ripped itself from Gray’s throat as his body nearly shut down and he collapsed against the bed. The unexpected movement had Natsu completely inside his mate, his mouth exactly at the right point, from where the heady scent came. Natsu started licking at the sweaty skin, nibbling and kissing before his own orgasm crashed over him.

Sightless he did as the blood rushing through his veins demanded and bit down on the skin.

The bite was deep, blood seeping from the bite. Natsu licked at it and let himself flop over Gray, his strength evading him momentarily.

A sense of contentment started spreading over them both. The stifling heat that had been pressing over them lifted, leaving a balmy warmth behind.

They carefully moved to lay on their sides, still locked together.

Gray let out a long exhale. He closed his eyes and gave an awkward tap to Natsu’s hand that had curled itself around his waist.

“It’s done, huh?”

Natsu looked to the mess of dark hair that was in front of him, some tickling his nose. He tilted his head forward, mouth going to the area of the bite. He moved slightly but felt Gray’s wince at the pull where they were joined.

“Sorry.” He said quickly. “Ah, look, Gray, maybe I shouldn’t…” he bit on his lip to stop the words spilling from his mouth.

“What? Don’t tell me that you’re regretting already being bonded to the weird omega? Talk about post-coital haze.” Gray added humorously.

“Wha-! No! None of that! I just…” Natsu took a long breath. “I might not have been, huh, proper…?” he tried.

In response he got a guffaw followed by another wince by Gray after having moved without thinking.

“My, you have a new set of words, don’t you? Lucy’ll be proud.” Natsu could hear the smile plainly on his words but they made his gasp as he really took in the situation.

“Shit! What are we-! You… I’m fucked.” He moaned.

Gray paused in his amusement.

“Nah. They’ll understand. Besides, it’s not like you forced anything, you dumbass.” He slapped the hand still holding onto him. “By the way, how long for this one? Any idea?”

Natsu gulped. When he finally replied, the playfulness was returning.

“No idea. This was… a bit unexpected…” he let out a chuckle. “I wasn’t expecting you to this… degree.”

“Well, today was different. But now I wonder how the girls are going to take this.”

“Well, they always said that we should bond.” Natsu supplied.

“Yes, we already bicker like an old married couple, so they say.” Gray continued.

“I don’t know what they mean with that… but they won’t let us live this down now.”

“Pfff. We’ll think about it later. Now, sleep.” Gray said with a yawn.

“That’s one of your best ideas. You’re not so dumb sometimes.” Natsu agreed, letting out a yawn of his own.

He was rewarded with an elbow to his side, though for only one moment due to the awkward position.

“Shut up now. Worry later.” Gray mumbled before falling asleep.

“Yeah, yeah.” Natsu tightened his hold on Gray and let himself fall asleep too.

Things had changed and there were many things that they would have to adjust to but, for now, everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Hello there folks!  
>  Not that it matters or anything but, hey! I’m still alive! :P  
> This is just a dumb story that I felt like writing. I don’t even know where the bunny came from. But it has been difficult to find the time and motivation to write so, things aren’t as good as I would like them to. But hey, have these two dorks. Hm, I feel like there’s this great difference between two parts but it was because I wrote the bulk of things in two separate times and then apparently I got a bit dispersed as the end has some tones that I’m not overly pleased with.  
> Oh well. It’s unbetaed but one of these days I might take a look at it again. Or write something more because it feels like there’s room for it? What do you say?  
> The title comes from “Between Two Points” song by The Glitch Mob feat Swan.  
> Anyway, if you have any doubts in regards to the A/B/O and stuff, feel free to ask. Heck, I do know how that can be confusing but we all have our own ideas, aye?  
> Feedback’s awesome!


End file.
